Este sentimiento es atraccion o simplemente amor
by lilalunaforever-yaoi
Summary: Alfa se pregunta que es lo que siente hacia fey cuando descubre lo que siente decide huir pero fey lo encuentra y ahi se revelan sus verdaderos sentimientos del uno hacia el otro¿que es lo que sucede? leelo y lo sabras


Es de alfaxfey

Este sentimiento es atraccion o simplemente amor ?

QUERIDO FEY:

Se desde el principio que mi destino seria destruir al futbol evitar que Matsukaze Tenma existiera pero lo mas importante eliminarte a ti Fey rune de mi camino ya que eres uno de los principales obstaculos en mi camino pero es que desde que te vi siento un sentimiento que lentamente va creciendo hacia ti se que no deberia sentir esto se que esto no esta permitido tener sentimiento pero hoy he rompido la principal regla que es: nunca te enamores de nadie porque solo te lastimaras y realmente tenian razon al decirme esto porque esto quema lentamente mi pecho no pudiendo evitar pensar que hubiera sido de mi vida si persiguiera otro objetivo como ser feliz para siempre pero pues eso ahora me resulta inalcanzabla yo soy el antagonista de esta historia el que no tiene corazon ni compasion con nadie ni siquiera con la persona que mas quiere en el mundo que aunque tu no lo sepas eres tu fey porque me resulta increible que no te des por vencido aunque todo se encuentre totalmente en tu contra es tu caracter, es tu voz, es tu cuerpo, eres tu el que poco a poco me esta haciendo recapacitar y volver a meditar que gano yo con todo esto...porque no gano ni recibo nada a cambio asi que me rindo tu me ganaste con tu personalidad y resistencia y antes que me arrepienta me voy de tu vida para siempre.

ATTE: alfa

Despues de leer esa carta fey se queda por un breve tiempo en shock porque a decir verdad el tambien queria a alfa pero preferia seguir ocultando sus sentimientos con hipocresia pero despues sucedio que algo lo hizo reaccionar ese era tenma que le dijo lo siguiente:

-Sabes fey dicen por ahi que del odio al amor hay un paso y creo que este es como tu caso

-pero tenma no sabes lo que dices...el es nuestro peor enemigo

-no lo creo fey tsurugi en un principio fue mi gran y terrible enemigo pero...despues nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y despues me enamore perdidamente de el y tambien a el le sucedio lo mismo asi que no te des por vencido sal y lucha por la persona que quieras no pienses lo que diran los demas sobre ti solo guiate por lo que siente tu corazon¿que es lo que sientes?

-pues yo realmente quiero a alfa-dijo sonrojado

-no digas nada mas sal y consigue lo que quieres-exclamo tenma con seguridad

-lo hare...pero arigato amigo no tengo con que agradecerte

-no hay de que mas tarde me lo agradeceras-respondio tenma

Asi nuesto querido fey salio en busca de su amado porque no se iria a rendir despues de haber encontrado su verdadera felicidad busco, levanto rocas, recorrio montañas pero no lo encontraba hasta que una extraña luz aparecio frente a el y dijo:

-con que eres tu el que busca a su otra mitad pero no lo encuentra

-asi es pero... antes ¿quien eres tu?¡

-ahhhh que descortes soy escucha soy lilaluna tu protectora encargada de ayudarte cuando mas lo necesites y parece ser que necesitas mi ayuda

-asi es por favor ayudame lilaluna-chan

-bueno arigato por el gran amor que sientes hacia a el te lo dire y aparte por que adoro el yaoi te dire donde esta

-me lo suponia eres una yaoista en busca de presenciar una escena romantica

-asi es pero como lo supiste

-porque me encuentro yaoistas a cada segundo¡

-ahhh bueno jejeje entiendo bueno el se encuentra donde ustedes se encontraron por primera vez

-arigato lilaluna nunca te olvidare ni lo haras porque pronto te vere de nuevo pero en forma de humana

-bueno matta ne

Asi se dirige a ese lugar y justo ahi lo encuentra

-alfa solo vengo a decirte una cosa

-escucha fey si quieres decirme que me odias me voy

-no tu nooo entiendes yo aunque me cueste admitirlo... te amo-lo dijo en un susurro pero alfa lo escucho

-¿es en serio?

-hai y yoo quiero que te quedes

-lo hare siempre que te bese y te toque

-¿nani?¡

Asi alfa lentamente se va acercando al rostro de fey delinia sus labio con la yema de sus dedos y junta sus labios con los de el formando un tierno beso pero esto toma intensidad cuando con sus brazos atrae a fey hacia el y cuando fey se agarra de su cuello juntando sus lenguas compartiendo sus salivas poniendo a fey sonrojado y a alfa demasiado contento pero el beso acaba cuando se separan dejando un hilo de saliva al separarse

-fey nunca te dejare lo prometo

-alfa te amo

-yo tambien

Asi esa noche mientras la luna llena brillaba ellos se entregaban el uno al otro consumando su amor verdadero pero al dia siguiente en la escuela el profesor anuncio lo siguiente:

-chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna transferida desde mexico vamos entra y presentate a la clase

Asi entra una chica de cabello largo, liso y negro alta linda con ojos de color cafe con el uniforme de la escuela

-bueno chicos yo me llamo lilaluna espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes

Causando que la mayoria del sexo masculino le diera una hemorragia nasal pero en cambio otro chico no salia del asombro

-muy bien señorita sientese al lado del alumno fey

-okey sensei

Lilaluna se dirige a su asiento pero recibe la sorpresa que ese chico era el que habia visto ayer

-ohhhh vaya eres tu

-si lilaluna parece que tenias razon

-hai siempre tengo razon a proposito subire el video que grabe ayer

-¿de que hablas?

-pues de que mas de tu actito con alfa

-tuuuu no puedes hacer eso¡

Asi fey la persiguió por toda la escuela hasta que se canso y recibio un castigo por causar tanto alboroto pero no importa al fin y al cabo tiene a su media naranja

FIN


End file.
